Bunch of Garbera
by Tooru Wistaria
Summary: RE-POST/Putih adalah simbol pedih –menurutnya, sama seperti rumah sakit./wonsung!yewon/Drabble


**WonSung Fanfiction**

.

.

.

**Bunch of Garbera**

by. Spfly3024

.

.

Happy Reading~ :)

.

.

.

Guyuran air dari langit masih turun dengan intensitas yang sama. Bercucuran sesekali menampar kaca jendela karena ulah angin yang ikut riuh berbarengan dengan rinai lebat tersebut.  
Situasinya masih jelas sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, seperti hari-hari kemarin. Yesung yang duduk di tempat favoritnya akhir-akhir ini menghadap ranjang persakitan dimana sang _namja_-nya berbaring hampir tak bergerak. Hanya irama seperti _lullaby_ yang terdengar dari sebuah alat berbentuk monitor kecil, dengan detak konstan jantung yang juga hampir tak terdengar.

Entahlah, Yesung mulai takut mendekatkan telinganya pada tubuh itu, takut jika dalam dada itu tak lagi terdengar degup yang hidup.

.

.

.

Kim Heechul masuk keruangan putih itu, menatap nanar punggung Yesung yang seingatnya belum merubah posisinya. Ia jelas melihat sepasang jemari mungil itu memutih, meremas jemari Choi Siwon penuh harap. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut datar yang ditunjukan Yesung.

"apa ada perkembangan?" pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar, Heechul merutuki mulut beserta isi kepalanya. Sudah sangat jelas tidak ada yang berubah dalam ruangan itu, keadaan Siwon masih sama, tertidur tanpa ada kepastian kapan ia akan bangun.

"dokter bilang luka eksternalnya sudah mulai membaik, hanya tinggal menunggu otak Siwon kembali merespon"  
Benarkan? tapi ia tak menyesal telah bertanya.

Koma. Otaknya mati. itu vonis terakhir yang dokter katakan tujuh hari yang lalu.

"bukankah jatah cutimu sudah habis? kembalilah bertugas, aku dan member lain bisa menjaga Siwon untukmu. kau bisa dihukum-"

Yesung menggeleng, "aku tidak peduli" jawabnya dengan suara serak. Ia terlihat lebih tenang dari pada kemarin-kemarin, ia tidak terlihat menangis lagi. Tapi suara baritone itu selalu terdengar parau menyedihkan.

"bagaimana jika Siwon bangun dan mencariku?"

"kami akan memberitahumu lebih dulu sebelum yang lain"

"aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang Siwon lihat ketika ia membuka mata" kejar Yesung tak mau kalah.

"dia akan segera bangun kan, _hyung_?"

.

.

.

Slow motion dan berkali-kali di reka ulang ketika rombongan berpakaian putih itu memaksa masuk ke dalam. Yesung terpaku ketika tubuhnya di seret paksa keluar oleh beberapa rekannya.

Ruangan sepi itu, monitor yang mengeluarkan bunyi _nut-nut_ teratur itu, beberapa saat yang lalu mendengung nyaring hampir membuatnya tuli sebelum ruangan yang tadi sepi itu kini ricuh oleh para pahlawan putih.

Yesung tak banyak bersuara, hanya suara isakan yang tengah menahan sesak dadanya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat basah. Tubuh kekar Kangin dan Donghae yang tadi menyeretnya dan memeluknya haru seperti tak berpengaruh untuknya untuk tetap menatap lurus kedalam ruangan, menatap sang _namja_ tercinta yang tengah berjuang melawan maut seorang diri melalui celah kaca daun pintu.

_Namja_nya berjuang sendirian, tanpa dia yang telah berjanji akan selalu di samping Siwon dalam situasi apapun. Tapi ia mengingkari janjinya. Nyatanya ia tidak bisa menemani sang _namja_ dalam keadaan ini.

Ia tidak ingat setelahnya. Samar yang ia tahu, dokter keluar dan mengatakan mereka kembali mendapatkannya, membawa jiwa Siwon-nya kembali kedalam raga sempurna itu, meski ketidakpastian itu seolah betah berlama-lama bermain dengan kesabarannya.

Itu sangat samar karena yang jelas ia ingat, ia kembali menggenggam jemari besar itu, mengecupi buku jemarinya, dan kembali meremasnya dengan harapan. Yang terpenting Siwon masih berada bersamanya. Tak peduli jika ia harus menunggu berabad pun, ia percaya dengan keyakinan, Siwon-nya akan kembali.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu. Dengan sedikit –banyak rayuan, bujukan, bahkan paksaan dari keluarga Siwon, keluarganya dan rekan-rekannya, akhirnya Yesung mau keluar dari rumah sakit sekedar untuk membawa pakaian dan apa saja yang akan di butuhkan nanti untuk perawatan Siwon. Meski ia belum setuju dengan bujukan untuk kembali menjalankan tugas kemiliterannya.

Dokter mengatakan Siwon sudah melewati masa koma. Hanya tinggal menunggu masa pemulihan. Itu tidaklah sulit, Yesung pernah melewati masa-masa lebih sulit dari ini. Keyakinan Siwon akan kembali lagi memeluknya hangat tumbuh semakin besar.

.

Kim Jong Woon menghirup nafas dalam-dalam berupaya menangkap sebanyak mungkin aroma berbau harum dari beberapa tangkai bunga _garbera_ jingga kemerahan. Manik yang sudah hampir sebulan kehilangan cahayanya itu kembali terlihat hidup, ia berencana mengganti bunga lily putih di ruang kamar Siwon. Putih adalah simbol pedih –menurutnya, sama seperti rumah sakit. Jadi inisiatifnya mengganti dengan beberapa batang –seikat _garbera_ yang di genggamnya kini bermaksud menambah warna di ruang peristirahatan Siwon.

Itu sangat baik ketika Yesung terlihat lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Hingga mungkin ia tak menyadari orang-orang yang tadi ikut melangkah bersamanya menjauh dengan derap langkah terburu. Yesung masih belum menyadarinya sampai ia menyebrangi jalan untuk menuju mobilnya yang ia parkirkan di sebrang toko bunga. Yang menyadarkannya adalah suara memekik panjang dari klakson mobil di tambah beberapa jeritan yang meneriakinya untuk segera menyingkir.

Terlambat, seikat _garbera_ persembahannya untuk Siwon terlempar jauh berlawanan arah dengan tubuhnya yang di hantam bahan metal mobil, terpental beberapa meter sebelum tubuh mungilnya beradu, terbanting di atas aspal.

Kilasan Siwon yang mengalami hal serupa beberapa minggu yang lalu kini Yesung merasakannya begitu nyata. Kekasihnya juga pernah merasa sesakit ini, Yesung tersenyum samar di tengah ia yang mencoba kembali bernafas. Tuhan sangatlah adil, membuat ia merasakan apa yang di rasakan kekasihnya, bagaimana sulitnya Siwon berjuang untuk bertahan agar tetap hidup ia juga kini merasakannya.

Samar ia bisa melihat _garbera_-nya yang terlempar jauh, hancur terinjak orang-orang yang mulai mendekatinya. Sebelum sebuah hentakkan kegelapan dan cahaya terang dalam waktu yang sama menjemputnya.

Jalan aspal yang tadi kering itu kini basah di genangi kolam darah di tepian tempat Yesung terbaring. Tergeletak tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

Tepat diwaktu yang sama ketika sang 'Art Of Voice' menutup mata, Di tempat lain Choi Siwon membuka kelopaknya, dengan bola mata yang bergerak masih pasif mencari sosok sang kekasih, rupa yang ingin pertama kali ia lihat ketika ia hidup kembali.

.

FIN


End file.
